Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed toward a multirotor drone with a variable center of lift and variable center of mass for dynamic stability over a range of operating conditions.
Description of the Related Art
Autonomous or remotely controlled multirotor drone aircraft with vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) abilities have become more widely available. These craft are available in various sizes and have many uses including military and surveillance applications, aerial photography and videography, mapping, and package delivery. They take off and fly much like helicopters, though generally without the aid of a tail rotor.
As drone use proliferates and the range of applications expand, a number of shortcomings in the state of the art have appeared, namely limited flight time between refueling or recharging, and dynamic maneuverability and stability, an acute problem for smaller drones operating in windy conditions.